


Black Eyes and Hot Chocolate

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Lantern, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Skinny Steve, Three Things, flannel, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy hears something besides herself in the cabin. When she goes to investigate, she finds something she doesn't expect.





	Black Eyes and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherinedennings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinedennings/gifts).



> craigyfergs prompted flannel, lantern, woods.

Darcy poked at the fire and turned to grab a few things out of her bag when she heard a rustle from the bedroom. Brandishing the poker, she sneaked toward the door, but then realized that if there  _ were _ anything there, she wouldn't be able to see it, so she grabbed the lantern off the mantle and lit it before going on the warpath.

Sometimes animals got into the cabin somehow, and it was an ordeal to chase them out, but par for the course.

It wasn't an animal.

Unless she was counting humans.

It was a kid—no, a skinny guy—who looked to be around her age, shivering against the wall in nothing but a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a huge black eye blooming on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said as Darcy stared at him in surprise. "I lost a fight and... they dropped me off in the middle of the woods, and... I found this cabin, and... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dude, you just startled me," Darcy said, lowering the poker. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to freeze."

"I'm okay," he obviously lied.

"Come in the other room and sit in front of the fire," Darcy ordered. "As long as you don't try to attack me or anything, I won't tase you. Fair?"

The guy pushed himself up to stand using the wall. "Fair," he agreed.

Darcy got him in front of the fire with a cup of hot cocoa. He refused a blanket, but accepted one of her extra flannel shirts, which he swam in. It was kind of cute, actually.

His name was Steve and he didn't like bullies. He was insistent on paying Darcy back for using the cabin without permission even though the jerks who'd beat him up and stranded him had taken his wallet.

"I'm headed back in a few days," Darcy said. "I wouldn't mind having an extra pack mule if you really want to earn your keep."

"Yeah... okay. Thanks, Darcy."

He had a nice smile under the black eye, so Darcy smiled back. “You’re welcome, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Skinny Steve ftw.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169279079628/black-eyes-and-hot-chocolate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
